


Soul Dragons

by Maone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, that's it two badass dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between Hanzo and his dragons and how Jesse changed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Dragons

The first time he releases the dragons, the surge of power frightens him and he’s left gasping, clutching his left hand against his chest, eyes wide and filled with shock and disbelief. _They are a part of me now. We are one._

What is a roar in reality, are soft words of reassurance in his mind. They speak to him and he understands. _We are with you. We will protect you._

No matter how intense his upbringing was, Hanzo is still merely a human being. A vessel to the mighty creatures sailing through his veins. _Guide us. Lead us to victory._

They do not like the cowboy, Hanzo feels their anxiety. He’s wary, the dragons are watching. _Waiting._

Eyes upon eyes and the wall crumbles. Hanzo doesn’t understand, what is so unique about McCree that he disregards the dragons’ displeasure? _He makes you feel safe._

When they make love for the first time, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, silences the dragons and for a moment, Hanzo is startled. They were never silent before. Then it dawns on him and from his position on Jesse’s lap, he looks down into his eyes. _They no longer need to protect me. I am safe._


End file.
